Stapy
Stapy is an contestant in Survivor: Goiky played by Cause_Key. Stapy was the 16th contestant to be revealed for season 1. Coverage In episode 2, Stapy got 19th in the prediction with an average of 13.83. This meant he got the lowest score, and he was sent to Exile Island until a team lost. On Exile Island, he got a Legacy Advantage. In episode 5, Jam Tart got eliminated and Stapy was put onto Lamatia Matautia in his place. In episode 6, for the BFB Riddles, he got Pen, Needle, and Bracelety. He got Pen and Needle correctly. His team ended up winning. In episode 8, Stapy dressed up as Yoshi for the Halloween contest. He got 7/10, and his team won. In episode 10, his team's boat was the 2nd boat to sink, but his team was still safe. In episode 12, he chose Light Green for the Talented Racers contest and got 6th. His team lost due to the double-elimination. In episode 13, he voted Doughball to be eliminated and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 14, he got 11 minutes and 55 seconds in the maze challenge. His team lost. In episode 15, he voted Taco (II) to be eliminated and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 16, he drew art for Jar of Nothing, who guessed Cleaver. Stapy got art from Cushion, and successfully guessed correctly. In episode 18, his torch got 4th place, because of the creativity of it. Sadly it wasn't enough to win. In episode 19, he voted for USB to be eliminated, and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 20, his meme got 2nd place, which was close to winning. In episode 21, he voted Spoon to be eliminated and got 5 votes to be eliminated. In episode 22, he got 7th in the fear factor challenge, with a fear of death. In episode 23, he voted Jar of Nothing to be eliminated. He got 5 votes, and used a Vote Pass bringing it down to 4. This was still enough to eliminate him, and he became a jury. In the finale part 2, he asked the finalists 3 questions. **What is your favorite video game? **What is your favorite Minecraft biome? **What is your favorite Survivor: Goiky meme? In the finale part 3, his jury outfit was a red sweater. He got 1 fan-favorite vote and tied for 20th with Ecto and Radioactive. He voted Mitten to win. Trivia * Stapy is the first contestant to end up on Exile Island. * 2 running gags are that Stapy is the Soviet dictator of Exile Island (This joke was later used in episode 4's thumbnail) alongside 'Stapy Pants' in which the character is depicted wearing pants. * Stapy is the last non original contestant to be revealed. * Stapy is the only male BFB/II character as a contestant. * Stapy is the last legless contestant to be revealed. * Stapy is the first person in the jury to be eliminated while using a Vote Pass. * Stapy is the first Non-OC to be apart of the jury. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lamatia Matautia Category:Season 1 Contestants